


Natasha's Diary

by MarthaDanielle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BEST FRIEND NO, F/M, Natasha has a crush, Romance, STEVE and TONY BFFS, somewhat comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaDanielle/pseuds/MarthaDanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America isn't afraid of anyone. Except Natasha, with reason. All the Avengers have a respect for her out of fear. What happens when Steve stumbles upon something he wasn't supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* Rights to Marvel and Disney, nothing belongs to me.  
> Sorry for any mistakes in the story. I first posted this on fanfiction, so yeah. Im a secret Steve and Natasha shipper! Shh! lol StevexNatasha=Stesha? idk  
> i feel like there aint many Steve/Natasha shippers out there so i will happily go down with my ship if i must. hehe.

Captain America wasn't afraid of anyone. That was until he met Natasha Romanoff. He had never met a woman like her in the 40s except for his dear Peggy, who was independent and admired her for it. But Natasha was downright scary. You had to tread with care not to make her angry or else you'd receive that silent glare of hers that said 'I can kill you 48 different ways with just using a tissue'. He still remembers the time when Clint was teasing her and pushed it too far. She gave him 'the look'. The one where she goes deathly still, her lips are in a tight line, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowed staring directly into to your soul. It was a warning that something was coming. That night, they awoke to Clint screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. Everyone slept with one eye open that night in fear. The next day Clint looked visibly disturbed but nobody dared to ask. Steve learned quick to never ever offend Natasha, as did the rest of the Avengers.

Then one day Steve discovered something he was not supposed to.

He was walking down the hall while playing with his phone, attempting to learn how to use it. He was so busy staring down at it that he accidently bumped into something. He looked up to see that something was Natasha. Her head turned and give him 'the look'.

"Gah!" Steve yelled, he jumped back so quick that his phone flew from his hands. He shriveled away from her with his hands clutched into his chest in fear and eyes wide as saucers.

'The look' disappeared from her face and she looked amused but not smiling. "I scared Captain America." She said. "Cool." She smiled slyly and raised her eyebrows at him mockingly.

Then she walked away in that casual yet graceful strut of hers.

It took Steve a moment to compose himself as he watched her retreating back.

"Spangles," came Tony's voice from a nearby intercom. "I need you to review that new file."

"Coming," Steve said.

After finishing his overview of the new file, he had to deliver it to the next person on the list. Natasha. Steve knocked on her door and tried to regain his self-respect as he waited for her to answer the door. Jarvis's voice answered instead. "Miss Romanoff is not in her room, Captain Rogers. Would you like me to open the door to leave the files on her desk?"

"Sure, Jarvis. That'd be great." Steve said.

"Yes, Sir."

Steve entered Natasha's room without a glance around. He approached her desk swiftly, placed down the file on her desk and had every intention to leave just as quickly as he entered, when he caught sight of his name on her desk. He saw Captain America written in red and blue marker in an open journal on top of the desk. He pulled away the stray papers covering the journal to see the rest of the page where his name was written. His eyes grew big in surprise at what he saw in the journal. All over the opened white pages of the journal it had declarations of love for him. In pink and red ink there was things written like: "I love S.R." "Mr. & Mrs. Steve Rogers" "Mrs. Natasha Rogers".

Steve's mouth dropped open as he picked up the journal and brought it closer to his eyes. "Oh my…What the…"

It was a diary. Natasha's diary.

"What are you doing?"

Natasha's voice startled Steve. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, staring at him with 'the look'. He froze in place and his eyes grew wide in fear. The diary dropped from his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here are some pics I made that are posted on my tumblr that kind of go with the story:
> 
> Natasha Crushing on Steve: Marthadanielle dot tumblr dot com (slash) post (slash) 27428921857 (slash) natasha-crushing
> 
> Steve crushing on Natahsa: Marthadanielle dot tumblr dot com (slash) post (slash) 27429789088 (slash) steve-crushing
> 
> Natasha's diary from the story: Marthadanielle dot tumblr dot com (slash) post (slash) 27431224709 (slash) diary

Natasha's voice startled Steve. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, staring at him with 'the look'. He froze in place and his eyes grew wide in fear. The diary dropped from his hands. …

Steve stumbled to pick up the diary. "I-I was just…I didn't mean to…" Steve mumbled.

Natasha took slow steps towards him but not before shutting the door behind her and turning the lock.

"You're cute when you stutter." She said. The word cute sounded strange coming from Natasha's mouth. Then Steve realized she had just called him cute. He was flattered and flushed momentarily until he realized he might be in mortal danger in the presence of Natasha.

"Why are you locking the door?" He asked suspiciously.

"Calm down, Steve. I'm not going to hurt you." She rolled her eyes. He started to think maybe she took offense that he feared her more than anything else.

Natasha tilted her head to the side and studied something on his face and then she smiled. "You're cute when you blush too." She began to approach him again and closed the distance between them with a small smile on her face much to Steve's terror.

After taking as much as he could handle, Steve used the only option he knew how to escape.

"TOOONNYYYY! Jarvis! Get Tony on the line!"

A moment later, after receiving the distress call, Tony appeared at the door way overriding the lock codes, only to be almost rundown to the floor by Steve on his hurry out the room. He looked at Steve to see that the good Captain had lipstick stains all over his face and down his neck and his shirt was half unbuttoned and wrinkled, no doubt at were someone had been tugging on it.

"What the hell, Natasha?" Tony said exasperated. "What were you trying to do? Deflower Captain America?" Natasha sat on her bed giggling unashamed. Tony rolled his eyes. "Dear God," He muttered. "I need some mind bleach and a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha is seen as cold and emotionless. She would like to think she is and keeps up that persona because missions are more important than her personal life. From a young age she was taken away as an orphan and trained to be an assassin. Her childhood was not one like other little girls. She was raised in a strict confinement with brutal lessons that tore her apart and rebuilt her into the person she was now. She took pride in being an independent female with her fighting skills that agencies wanted to hire her for. Natasha was no ordinary girl and she refused to be the stereotypical girl who swooned over the dreamy guy. She had no tolerance for men who underestimated her because she was a woman. She easily took offense to anyone who took her as weak or incapable and she always proved them wrong.

Natasha being who she was, the Avengers respected her and left her to her ways. They knew well enough not to offend her if they wanted to keep their limbs intact. So when Steve decided to pull her chair out for her, it was a miracle WWIII didn't start in the kitchen.

It was morning and all the Avengers were sleeping in as always except for Steve who was an early riser because old habits die hard. Being in the military accustomed him to waking up early. He'd always do some morning exercises, then make breakfast and leave some for the rest of the Avengers who awoke cranky and hungry. Natasha had woken early for a briefing at S.H.I.E.L.D for a new mission. She entered the kitchen to see a happy-go- lucky Captain America having himself a cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw her enter. It was one of his cheery smiles that would make America swoon.

"Morning! Coffee?" He said and lifted his mug showing it was still fresh. She nodded her head at him in acknowledgement and walked towards the counter where the coffee pot was. It was too early for Captain America's optimistic ways. Steve got up to clean his empty plate. Just as Natasha turned around to the table to sit, Steve leaned over and pulled out her chair for her. Natasha froze for a moment in surprise. Then she shot daggers at him with her eyes. Steve didn't notice because he turned around to grab a new plate. "You hungry? I made eggs and bacon." He said.

Natasha could feel a little bubble of annoyance and anger build up somewhere inside her. She put down her mug and turned around in a rush, taking the plate from his hands. They all knew not to underestimate Natasha, point out she was a women, or do anything for her that she couldn't do for herself. They were all insults to her. She was ready to say something in a cold voice but she looked up into his eyes and saw that Steve was being Steve. He was a gentlemen and this was how gentlemen treated ladies in his times. So she decided to tolerate it.

"Thanks." She said taking the bitter out of her tone. She finished her breakfast quickly and they both exited the kitchen at the same time. Steve walked ahead of her and held the door open. Natasha hesitated a moment but she saw his friendly smile and let it pass but didn't say thanks. Maybe she was just grouchy in the mornings or maybe the small action just bothered her. They both headed in different directions, Natasha to the door and Steve to the gym. From down the hall, Natasha heard Steve call after her to wish her good luck on the mission.

After the briefing, Natasha spent the rest of her morning on a plane with two other agents on the way to Columbia. Her annoyance was growing with one of the agents who was overly cocky in his skills. She remembered back to this morning to Steve and what a gentlemen he was. Captain America is much more a hero than this guy and modest too. She also remembers how Steve's hair was in a mess this morning, pointing in different directions unlike how nicely combed it usually is. She would smile at this memory if it wasn't for her upbringing to never show emotion. The cocky agent starts making moves on her, she shoots him 'the look' and he is quiet for the rest of the ride.

The mission goes well. She retrieves the stolen information, while cracking a few heads to get it. She is successful as always. The following week she finds herself spending more time doing shooting and combat practice in the gym. It's a slow week. Natasha has to share the gym often with Steve, which she doesn't find a problem. He mostly focuses on his training and leaves her to her own devices. Steve is growing more and more on her good side. He isn't just a gentleman but not half bad to look at either.

She begins to wake up earlier to spend mornings with him in the gym. She's not sure why or what she is hoping to accomplish or satisfy by doing so. She tells herself it's no big deal. She never peaks over at him or starts conversation. But she always catches sight of him afterwards. He's always sweaty after a good morning exercise and his hair is always twisted into a mess that she wants to reach over and fix for him.

One morning she is still doing some practice training and Steve is finishing up on his punching bag. He grabs his stuff and tells her goodbye as he heads to the showers. She nods and continues on with what she is doing. While he is still in the shower, her S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone starts ringing and flashes red. That's a sign either Coulson or Fury is calling in the Avengers. She reaches for it to answer when she hears Steve rushing out of the locker room adjusting a towel around his waist.

"Is that a call from Furry?" He asks. She nods at him to affirm a yes and he disappears back into the locker room to put on some pants but doesn't bother putting on his shirt. Then he rushes out again to go grab his shield and his suit as Natasha hurries behind to get ready herself.


	4. Chapter 4

All the Avengers, except for Bruce who is running late, meet downtown to face the new evil terrorizing the city. The Destroyer robot from Asgard has seemed to found its way to Earth. Seeing that it is a robot, Steve turns around to look a Tony. "Is it one of yours?" He asks.

"No, Cap. My robots are much more handsome then this hunk of junk." Tony says and raises his right arm and sends a blast towards the Destroyer. It doesn't reach because the Destroyer sends a blast right back causing the Avengers to fall back farther to avoid being singed.

"It's from Asgard." Thor says.

"Oh, so it's one of your friends then?" Tony says.

"It's the Destroyer. At least I think it is. It looks…different. At has a weird glow surrounding it." He tries throwing some lightning at him at him like last time but it bounces off. "I'm guessing it's a defense against me. I defeated it last time it came to Earth. Loki, he must be controlling it from Asgard."

"No offense Thor, but I really hate your brother." Hawkeye says. He reaches for one of his exploding arrows and launches it to the opened fiery area in its head where the blasts are coming from. It causes a large blow but doesn't make the destroyer standstill for long.

It sends another blast their way cutting it close this time. Iron Man is blasted farther back but quickly recovers, Hawkeye and Black Widow jump out of the way just in time. Captain America tries to hold his ground and slides out of the way. He throws his shield, aiming at the Destroyers foot. The Destroyer falters and goes down on one leg.

The Hulk suddenly appears jumping over Cap and takes another leap over towards the Destroyer, not giving it enough time to aim a blast his way. The Hulk quickly goes for the Destroyer's other leg and brings him down. The Destroyer reaches out and hits a nearby building bringing rubble to tumble on top of the Hulk to slow him down. Natasha notices the electric wire the Destroyer managed to bring down and runs for it. She passes by Steve and realizes she pushing her self a little harder because she wants to impress him and gain his attention.

"Tony!" She yells, "Be ready with something to cause a little electricity." While the destroyer is still down, Natasha makes her way to his head with her graceful jumps and the wire in her hands. She swings herself around its head, choking the Destroyer with the electrical wire.

"Now, Tony!" She yells. Tony sends a blast at the head of the Destroyer and one at the power box where the electrical wire comes from for an extra charge. Natasha jumps off just in time, landing on her feet before the Destroyer gets electrocuted. The fiery light in his head goes out and his head is decapitated of his body and falls down with a thump ending the threat. Bystanders come out of their hiding and begin to cheer.

"Damn good job, Natasha!" Clint says in excitement. She makes her way to them passing the Destroyers head on the street.

"Yes, Black Widow!" Thor chips in, "That was amazing!"

Bruce appears in human form wearing a pair of torn pants, walking towards them while dusting off rubble from his shoulders. "That was a risky attempt but a job well done." He says happily.

Tony lands next to them in his iron suit and lifts his helmet. "That was genius! How did you come up with that?"

"It was quick thinking and a good call. That was beautiful, Natasha." Captain America congratulated her.

Natasha betrayed her rule of not letting emotion show and made a small smile. Captain freaking America, in his sexy commander voice and all, called her beautiful! She could die happy now.

"Thanks," She said to them all a bit smug then added "I think we all did a pretty good job."

"Got that right!" Clint said still smiling. He walked over to the head of the Destroyer. "Whoo!" He yells and gave it a kick. "Loki is doki!" He says, still pumped.

"What he fuck is doki?" Tony asks.

"This calls for celebration!" Thor announces.

"Shawarma it is! Let's go!" Tony says and starts walking in that direction.

"Hey, hey! We never decided on that!" Steve says.

"Correction! You didn't decide, but the rest of us agree. Right, guys?" Tony asks optimistically.

"Wrong!" They all say in unison.

"I say we all nominate a place and then vote on it." Steve says.

Tony looks at him disgusted. "This isn't the damn presidential election, Steve! This is about good food and Shawarma is-"

"Pizza? How about pizza?" Bruce says. "The big guy likes his pizza and he might get a little angry if he don't get any." Hawkeye scooted away a little bit from Bruce.

"How about we let Black Widow decide!" Thor says. "Since she is the obvious honorable person today!"

Hawkeye picked up the Destroyers head and tried placing it on her head like a crown. "All hail the Black Widow!" He yelled.

"Fine," Tony said grudgingly. "But nothing Russian! Or too foreign. No borscht. I don't like fishy foods either so nothing with tentacles."

Steve shoots Tony a look then he turned to Natasha with a smile. "What would you like, Natasha?"

Natasha wanted to say "you" but that would end up sounding more like cannibalism than romantic.

"How about we just order in from different places so everyone gets what they want?" And then I can have Steve for desert.

"That's a great idea, Natasha." Steve said but all Natasha heard was "Your great Natasha. And beautiful. Did I mention beautiful?"

All the Avengers liked the idea and headed home with hungry stomachs.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Natasha lies in bed thinking. She can't get his words to stop playing in her mind or the image of his eyes as he looked at her, his voice and his smile. Natasha fidgeted in bed. She had a strange want to sequel or hum and bounce around. She was happy.

She was content but not satisfied. She craved more of his attention. What has he done to her? Her thoughts kept wondering what he was doing and imagining him in his room. Was he already in bed or still awake?

She isn't in love with Steve. Love is for children. It's a weakness. She realizes it's just human attraction and she is only human. That answer didn't satisfy her, it was still admitting she has a crush. She refuses that to be true, because it's humiliating and girlish.

She turned over on her side, frustrated that she couldn't go to sleep. She was still giddy and her thoughts kept repeating late into the night until finally fell asleep.

Sharing the gym with him became increasingly difficult. She had originally liked how he left her alone when they were in the gym and gave her space but it began to bug her how much he concentrated on his own training. He was usually friendly except for when he was in the gym. Couldn't he turn around just once to look at her? Couldn't he lose focus long enough to take a break and start a conversation with her? She didn't initiate conversation because it was unlike her. She usually kept to herself most of the time. She attempted to gain his attention by starting target practice with her gun and started shooting loud shots. He must have really been in the zone because he didn't lay off the punching bag. She gave up and sat down and watched him. There was something beautiful and raw about him when he got into his workout. He was showed more of his hidden emotions while doing training practice and exercising rather than when he spent time with them. She watched him carefully for a good while and he never noticed.

The slow week had ended with the Destroyer attack by Loki. Natasha received more tasks after Loki's recent evil activity. She received more missions and didn't have as much time to spend in the gym like she had done last week. She wondered if Steve could possibly miss her company.

One of Natasha's missions that week called for her to go under cover. Sometimes to get the information she wanted, she had to get dressed up and use her looks. A form fitting black dress and waves in her red hair were enough to soften up some important men to let out a few secrets S.H.I.E.L.D needed to know. Flirting wasn't as fun as breaking and entering to find her information but at least she didn't have to hurt anybody. Oh, who was she kidding? She loved twisting men's arms for information after they underestimated her and flirted with her.

After spending most of the day on the mission, she was on a plane heading back to the Tower for the evening. Usually she changed out of her stealth outfits before returning home but this time she was contemplating leaving the dress on. Natasha never gave much thought to her looks. She was a beautiful women but she wasn't vain. She saw her looks as a tool that came in handy on missions but never as something more personal. She took a good look in the mirror and looked at her self. Her hair was still neat and in waves but she ran her hands through it anyways. Her dress remained in one piece this time. There had been no need to bust into combat. She reached under her dress and pulled out the gun strapped to her thigh and put it in her bag. She pinned one side of her hair back so her profile could show better. She had little makeup on but decided to reapply lipstick and played with her eye makeup to make them more dramatic and noticeable.

When she arrived home, she was still in her dress. The guys took notice of her outfit when she found them watching TV in the living room.

"Badda-bing, badda-bang." Clint said and let out a long whistle. "Someone is looking good tonight."

Natasha stayed modest but wore a small smile.

"Lady Widow! You look beautiful! Is there an honorable occasion you are attending tonight?" Thor asked.

"Perhaps a date maybe?" Bruce teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I bet she got asked on at least 10 dates on the way here." Steve said.

Natasha reframed from blushing. A skill not many could do, unless you had grown up learning to hide emotion. She peaked up at Steve who was smiling at her, just like they all were. Her small smile appeared smug but she was truly enjoying having Steve's eyes on her.

Just then Tony entered with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He saw her standing there and gave her a look from head to toe with a questioningly. He furrowed his brow. "What? No gunshot wounds? You usually come home with someone's blood on your hands. Did you lose?"

"Tony," Bruce said warningly.

"What's with the getup? Did you lose a bet?" Tony asked.

"Don't listen to him." Steve said. Natasha turned to look at him where he sat on the couch. "You look beautiful." He said encouragingly and then he winked at her.

That was all it took. Just a few nice words and a wink made Captain America a thief because he had just stolen her heart. Natasha finally admitted it. He was the dreamy sweet guy all the girls' swooned over and Natasha was no exception. And that was how Natasha Romanoff fell in love with Captain America.


	6. The Next Morning and Shower Incidents

After the whole ordeal with the diary, Steve returned to his normal routines. He had finished his early morning exercises, entered the locker room and started his shower.

"When Captain America throws his mighty shieeeeld….all those who oppose his shield must yieeeld! If he's led to a fight and a duel is due, then the red, white, and blue'll come through when – AHHHHhh!"

Steve screamed and grabbed on to the shower curtain and clutched it to himself protectively. Natasha stood on the on the other side of the curtain, outside the shower smiling amusedly. "What the hell, Natasha?" He said annoyed.

"Whatcha doin'?" She said all cute and innocent.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. "Taking a shower."

When she didn't reply, he continued. "You know, a shower? Hot water, soap, shampoo…"

"Naked. Yeah, I know the drill." She said.

"Privacy. That would be another factor of a shower, which I would like some of, thank you very much." He said.

She smiled coyly and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Steve couldn't find it in himself to start singing again, but by the time he finished his shower his good humor had returned and he was whistling to himself. He stepped out of the shower squeaky clean in all his glory. He turned to reach for his towel only to see that it was no longer there. He stared blankly at the empty towel rack for a long moment as if waiting for his towel to magically reappear. He looked to the bench where his clean clothes were supposed to be were now gone too. Then he looked at the floor where he had left his dirty clothes in a pile was now missing.

"Well this is a very interesting situation." He thought to himself. He looked to the clock to see it was almost time for S.H.I.E.L.D. team training and he still couldn't find his clothes. Steve turned red at the thought of what he had to do. They would never let him live this down. Ah hell, he thought and took off running for his room.

In the hallways he passed Hawkeye and Thor. They stared after him in quiet amazement.

"Odin's beard!" Thor said.

"That's not Odin's beard." Hawkeye said, leaning around Thor to look down the hall still disbelievingly. "That's Steve in his birthday suit!"

Bruce was walking in the hall, staring down at his research papers when Steve passed him by in a hurry. Bruce stopped walking and stared at the floor for a long second. Then he tilted his head back and pinched his nose. "What the hell did I just see?"

"Jarvis, can you run those scans again." Tony said. He leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee, facing the glass doors of his lab. Steve ran by just then at that moment. Tony's eyes grew wide. He spit out his coffee and sat up in his chair choking on it. He let out a long stream of cuss words. "Sir?" Jarvis asked concerned as Tony went into a coughing fit.

Back in the hallway, Steve finally arrived to his door. He jiggled the door knob but it wouldn't open. "Damn it! Jarvis, open this door!" Steve yelled. Finally the door clicked open and Steve rushed in. He quickly went to go put on some clothes. Shoveling through his drawers, he searched for some underwear, but he couldn't find any. He checked the second and the third drawer but they were all empty. His underwear were missing. He hesitatingly looked over at his dirty laundry bin. He shuffled through it and realized his dirty ones were gone too. Not that he was very settled on that idea anyways. He got dressed and decided going commando for a day wouldn't hurt him.

He entered the obstacle training room and saw some of his teammates were already there. They stared at him when he came in. "Captain America is late!" Thor announced.

"It must be the end of the world. Steve is never late." Bruce said.

"Captain Mooner is also Captain tardy pants!" Hawkeye said laughing. Natasha just stood with her arms crossed and a small smile.

Just then Tony entered. He cringed when he saw Steve. He put his hand up to cover his eyes as he passed by Steve. "I can never look at you the same way again, Rogers."

"Hot damn, Rogers! You put all of us to shame." Hawkeye said. "I've never said this before but, you are my hero! That took courage!" Hawkeye admitted his new found respect for Steve.

Steve grew annoyed with all of them. "Oh, you can all just stuff it!" he said.

"Gee, what's got your undies in a bunch?" Hawkeye asked.

"He's not wearing any." Natasha proclaimed, speaking for the first time. Steve blushed, proving it true. The room went silent. Everyone stared intently at Captain America.

"Awkward." Tony said.

"Son of America, what has happened to your undergarments?" Thor asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Natasha were she's hid them?"

Tony grinned. He was holding back laughter. He had an impulse need to high five Natasha on the most perfect prank played on Captain America so far. Too bad he was too scared to get near the she devil.

"Okay, I think that is enough of sharing time. Can we please start now?" Bruce asked.

So they began their obstacle training course with live bullet rounds, missiles, angry Robots and hidden surprises. They even went against each other. Thor, Bruce and Hawkeye finished early and had already left. Steve and Tony were working on taking one of the robots down.

Steve was dodging ever blast sent his way, and then it was his turn to fire back. He pulled his shield of his back and used it to reflect the blast and redirect it right back at the bot. It worked and slowed it down. Tony took over from there. Steve was getting ready to throw his shield to take out one of its limbs when Natasha jumped on his back and surprise attacked him.

They tumbled to the ground with Natasha landing on top of his chest. She giggled and leaned closer to his face. Her hair spilled around their faces like a curtain secluding them. He caught her scent, she smelled nice and her hair pleasantly tickled his ear. Steve wasn't sure what to do. He squirmed a little, aware of Natasha pressing on him. His hands had unconsciously gone to her waist to hold her steady when they had fallen. He wasn't sure where to put them now. Natasha's face was hovering close to his and he could feel her warmth radiating against his face. He suddenly wanted to touch her skin. She was smiling at him and her eyes looked so inviting and he wanted to smile with her too.

"You guys!" Tony yelled, the robot had cornered him. "A little assistance here would be nice!" But they weren't listening to him. Suddenly more robots appeared out of the shadows and started heading his way.

"Um-"Steve said. "I think we should… I-I mean-" Steve was busy stumbling over his words and had tuned out Tony's screaming as he was being chased by angry robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I'm a Stony fan so you don't know how hard it was to refrain myself from weaving in some TonyxSteve in there. I got one of the ideas for this chapter from a book I've read. So credit goes to Becca Fitzpatrick for the lines where they are talking about the factors of a shower. Oh, and the song Steve was singing in the shower was the Captain America theme song from the 1960s.


	7. The Last Popsicle

After Captain America's streaking, Tony being scared for life, and the teasing that happened yesterday, no one wated to talk about it again. All the incidents of yesterday had been forgotten. Now it was lunch time and the Avengers were hanging out in the kitchen in good moods. Thor was playing mother and made them lunch. He was dressed in a chef hat and apron as he was making himself some macaroni. No one would have assumed Thor could cook but he got better at it with Jane's help.

Bruce and Hawkeye were standing at the counter eating their sandwiches Thor had made for them. Steve was sitting down, happily shoveling his meat and potatoes into his mouth. He was just as surprised as everyone else that Thor knew how to cook and was very appreciative of Thor making him a wholesome meal. He might even dare say it was better cooking than any woman's from his times.

Thor notices Steve's empty glass. "Friend, Steve! Would you like me to refill your glass with juice?"

Steve looked up from his plate, his cheeks as big as chipmunks. "Yesh, please." He said with his mouth full.

Natasha walked into the kitchen just then but no one took any particular notice. They were all too busy stuffing their mouths and making their bellies happy. She headed to the freezer, opened it and grabbed the last popsicle. She un-wrapped the red, white, and blue popsicle and leaned against the counter, directly across from Steve, and started sucking on it.

Steve looks up at her from his plate and froze with his fork hovering in front of his mouth. The food on his fork falls into his lap but he doesn't even notice. Thor was still pouring juice into Steve's cup as they both stared at her distractedly. The cup overfills and a puddle started to form on the table. It spills over onto the floor but neither of them notices. They are both watching Natasha with their mouths agape as she licks her popsicle.

Just then Tony walks into the kitchen and slips on the puddle. He momentarily goes flying upwards, arms flailing out and he lands on his back with a groan, bringing down some pots and pans with him. Still Steve and Thor notice nothing. Thor is still spilling the juice onto the floor and it begins to fall on Tony, splashing onto his face and leaving an awkward wet spot on his pants. Tony see's what is going on from where he is laying on the floor and his eye twitches.

Bruce and Hawkeye are watching the scene play out from the counter. "It's like a car accident," Bruce says, "I just can't look away." Hawkeye isn't listening to him and is intently watching Natasha suck on the Popsicle. "I wanted the last popsicle." He pouts.


	8. Vintage Dame and BFFs

Steve is walking down the hall when he see's Tony coming around the corner, grumbling to himself while holding an ice pack to his head. He looks up at Steve, his eyes look annoyed and angry. Steve turns around quickly and starts heading back in the opposite direction but it's too late, Tony has already spotted him. "Hey! Get back here, America!" Steve hears Tony's stumping feet running after him.

Steve sighs and turns around to face him and he is automatically slapped in the face with something cold. Steve touches his face where it feels numb from the cold ice pack. "Did you just hit me with that thing?"

Tony slaps him again with it. "Stop it!" Steve says.

"Whats wrong Spangles? Don't like the cold? If you keep dragging me into this screwed up situation of yours with Natasha, I'm sending you back into the ice for another 70yrs to be a capsicle again!"

"Its not my fau- " Slap. "Tony!" He grabs the ice pack from his hands in one swift movement. Then Steve slaps him twice with it on each cheek.

Tony stares at him stunned. "Did you just bitch slap me?"

"No, I don't know what that is." Steve hits him again. "But don't use that kind of language!" Tony glares at him.

"As I was saying before, it's not my fault. But I'm sorry you're getting caught in the cross fire." Steve looks at him sincerely as he speaks. "It's just that Natasha won't quit."

"Then just bang her already!" Tony says.

Steve looks at him shocked. "I can't have her shot!" He says appalled.

Tony looks confused. "What? No! I meant- Bang means to…. Oh, never mind. Just get with her already! You know, court her or whatever it is you call it in the good old days. Make her your dame."

"I can't just 'get with her'." Steve said. "I don't even know how I feel about her yet."

"Oh, please." Tony said. "She was practically on top of you yesterday and I didn't see you protest."

Steve blushed. "I wasn't sure what to do! I don't know how I feel about her yet!"

Tony rolled his eyes and looked away from him as he gained some composure. He couldn't even look at Steve right now. "Are you telling me that while one of the hottest women out there, who rarely even likes anyone, is trying to get into your pants, and you won't do it because you don't know your feelings? What kind of a man are you, Rogers?" Tony took the ice pack from his hands and slapped him again.

Steve stayed still for a moment and let the anger slip away. Then he turned back to look at Tony annoyed. "A gentleman." He said. "And give me that!" he said, stealing it from Tony again. Tony reached to take it back but Steve held it higher where he couldn't reach. "Give it back!" Tony tried to climb him for it and Steve was trying to shove him away with his foot. They started to fight over the ice pack.

"Ow! Did you just bite me? Ow! You bit me! Ow! Tony that's me face! Get your hand of my face!"

Tony had him cornered against the wall when they both fell. Steve held his arm up still with the ice pack in his hand trying to keep it out of Tony's reach. Tony climbed over him trying to reach for it anyways. He had one arm stretched out for it and used the other for support to not fall over, except his hand was mushing against Steve's face. That's when he resolved to biting Steve's arm to make him give it up.

"Give it back, Spangles!" Tony said.

"Make me!" Steve said and then he bit into Tony's hand that was on his face.

"Ow! Mother- " Tony said and then Steve started trying to shove him away again with his foot.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you!" Tony cried out. "Just get your foot off my face!"

"Sorry." Steve said bashfully. "Thanks Tony."

"Yeah, well. I guess we are best friends. So I'll try to keep Natasha off of you until you figure out your feelings." Tony said as he got to his feet.

"Thanks Tinman." Steve said smiling at him from the floor.

"Don't call me that, Spangles!"

"Then don't call me Spangles! Soup can!"

"What did you call me? Soup can! That doesn't even make sense."

"Because you're the tin man. Soup cans are made of tin…"

"No, just no. Leave the nicknames too me, Capsicle."

"You always use the same three."

"No! Sometimes I call you boy scout and sometimes old man."

Steve made a face at that last one. "I'm not old."

"That just proves my point. Old people always get touchy about their age." Tony said with his chin in the air. Steve grabbed his ankle and pulled it down sending Tony falling back to the floor.

"Ow! My back!" Tony yelled.

"What did you say, old man?" Steve said.

"Oh no no! You're not allowed to use my words against me!"

Steve grabbed the ice pack. Slap.

"Oh no you did not just- " Slap, slap.

And then from there they started fighting all over again. Best friends forever.

The next day Steve was heading to the kitchen for dinner when he smelt mouthwatering aromas coming from behind the door. He instantly perked up. Thor must be cooking again, he thought.

He opened the door to see a flash from the past waiting for him and his mouth dropped open.

"Natasha?" He said disbelievingly.

Stood before him was not regular Natasha but a 1940's women. Her hair was a pin curled updo. She wore a formfitting dress and oxford pumps. She had long thick black lashes with winged eyeliner, blushed cheeks and red lips. She wore a string of pearls around her neck. She had on apron and cooking mittens that she was holding a pie with. Behind her sat a decorated and set up table with meatloaf waiting to be served.

"I hope you're hungry, I made dinner for the two of us." She said pleasantly with a wide smile.

Steve didn't deny that she looked beautiful in her 40s styled outfit. He stood at the doorway gazing at her admiringly.

Then the alert rang and there was commotion heard amongst the tower as the Avengers ran to get their gear. Steve reacted quickly and headed for his suit and shield.

He opened his closet to see his shield and suit weren't there. Natasha.

"Where's my super suit?" He yelled.

"What?" Natasha called back.

"Where - is - my - super - suit?" Steve yelled again more clearly entering the living room.

"I, uh, put it away." Natasha said from the kitchen doorway.

A helicopter exploded outside the living room window. "Where is it?" Steve said urgently.

"Why do you need to know?" Natasha said angrily.

"I need it!" Steve said as he started to look around for it.

"Uh-uh! Don't you think about running off! I've been cooking this dinner all day!"

"The public is in danger!" Steve said.

"My evening's in danger!" Natasha yelled back.

"You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever going to get!"

Tony appeared wearing one of his ironman suits's arms, directing it at Natasha threating. "Natasha, this isn't a scene from a 1940s movie or Disney. Give Captain America his suit and shield."

"Disney? Is that were that dialogue was from? I thought it seemed familiar." Hawkeye said.

"Not now, Hawkeye!" Tony yelled at him. "Can't you see I'm trying to defend Steve from her until he figures out his feelings?"

Hawkeye looked at Tony like he was crazy. "Uh- huh. Yeah, I think I'm just gona go save the world now with Thor and Bruce while you all figure out your feelings." He said pointing towards the door and then he left as he mumbled something under his breath about being a team of care bears instead of super heroes and that they were all going crazy.

Tony was watching him leave when he heard the sound of a switchblade flipping open. He turned around and saw Natasha holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other and already suited up in her black crime fighting outfit.

"What the hell? How do you even do that?" Tony said exasperatedly.

"I believe you wanted to start something?" She said, giving him 'the look'.

"All damn. There's that look of yours again." He said. In one swift motion she threw the knife at him and it landed in the wall an inch away from his head. Then she pulled out another knife out of thin air. Tony held his hands up defensively. "Did I mention it was a nice look?" He said.

"Don't worry Tony." She said. "I'll make sure the death certificate says died of natural cause and leaves out all the gory details."

"Worried? Who said I was worried? I'm not worried…" Then another knife landed on the other side of his head in the wall. "Eek." He squeaked.

"Steve? Can you hurry it up a little?" Tony said.

"Hold on! I can't find my shield!" He said.

"Forget your damn shield! Hurry up with your feelings!"

Steve stopped searching and looked up at him. "Tony, those things can't be rushed. Don't be so pushy."

"Hear that Natasha?" Tony said. "Don't be so pushy." Another knife was sent flying and landed above his head. "Gah!" He said and then he ran for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got part of the dialogue from The Incredibles movie, I'm not sure if yall spotted that=) I give credit where credit is due. Oh, and that last chapter was ispired by a pic i saw on Tumblr with steve and tony and a popsicle. I cant find the exact pic but here is something similar:  
> Marinacorn dot tumblr dot com (slash) post (slash) 25175795823 (slash) because-steve-likes-popsicles-and-tony-likes …and then just scroll a little farther down to see it on the page.


	9. Happy Ever After (atleast as mush as possible for super heros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATE REVIEWS!!  
> hOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SILLY STORY!=D

Tony took of down the hall in fear for his life because now he was in mortal danger by a Russian assassin who was after him in his own tower all because he was helping his best friend Captain America.

"What is this crap that my life consists of?" Tony asked himself.

He peeks behind him to see Nat isn't following him. Then he hears a loud boom and turns forward to see an explosion burst through the wall ahead of him. Black Widow steps out with her Widow's Bite bracelets buzzing to life.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Tony asks referring to her breaking his tower already.

She picks up her head and glares at him from under her eyes. It's that look again that everyone fears because of what it promises and now she is acting on that oath. Here comes the bite.

Natasha comes at him, her widow stings lit up blue and deadly on each side of her. Tony thinks fast and aims an energy blast at the ceiling above her. His tower be damned if it means his safety from Widow. Debris comes crashing down around her and she dashes away from the incoming danger. It was enough of a distraction to slow her down to give Tony a chance to run for it like hell in the opposite direction. He heads toward a complex area in the tower consisting of a maze of hallways. He's hoping to lose her somewhere in the tower and give Steve enough time to find his shield and figure his crap out in time to save Tony's neck from Tasha's wrath.

Tony has been running through the halls for a good while and he's heading for an intersection of halls when he sees Natasha appear at the end of the hall searching for him. Tony stops in his tracks and then Natasha spots him. He lifts his robotic arm and aims at her as the energy blast begins to charge.

Natasha does this crazy flip thing of hers that cuts the time it would take her to have run down the hall to him. She jumps at the wall just missing Tony's energy blast and bounces of the wall. She does this crazy ninja move and her foot makes contact with his blaster and knocks it away from her direction and then with a swift move she kicks Tony's legs out from underneath him. Tony lets out an oath as he lands on his back. Natasha stands above him and he aims both arm blasters at her this time but a star spangled shield blocks the blast just in time and directs them in a different direction. The shield clinks against the wall and returns back to its owners arms.

Tony strains his neck to see where Cap is standing and lets his head fall back to the floor in relief and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "My hero…"

He begins to get up of the floor but then see's Natasha's arm reaching for him. Tony lets himself collapse to the floor clutching his side hoping Nat will take pity on him and feel satisfied that he is already hurt. "Ow! My spleen!" Tony yells.

Natasha pauses. "That's not even where your spleen is located, Tony." Tony stops aching for a moment to look at her seriously. "That because it collapsed and fell to the other side of my body!" He resumes to clutching his side in a painful looking way. "Oh the pain! The horror!" Natasha grabs his throat.

Steve watches from where he is leaning against the wall with arms crossed and an amused look. He admits to himself that one thing he likes about Natasha is that she's independent. Like Peggy was sort of. Natasha's also not afraid to be aggressive to get a job done. She's strong and doesn't let anything hold her back. He likes that in women. "Gosh, you're beautiful." He finds himself saying out loud without realizing it. Natasha lets go of Tony's throat and he squeaks as he falls back to the floor. Natasha rises from where she was knelt down. Her eyes are focused on Steve. "You think so?"

Steve loses his stance and stands up straight and begins to approach her. "You independent, strong, dedicated…. Damn. You're the kind of woman for me."

He rubs the back of his neck unsurely and looks up at the ceiling. "So…." He begins. "Can I take you out on a date?" His eyes finally look downwards to meet hers as he asks.

Slowly a smile spreads across her face lighting up her eyes. She nods her head in a simple yes. Tony begins to stand up beside her. Her expression trembles a little like she is trying to hold back excitement. Not knowing where else to express her great emotion, she turns to Tony and socks him in the stomach making him double over, gasping for air. Then she moves toward him again and Tony's eyes grow large at the oncoming attack. He chokes out a scream but its cut short by his surprise that Natasha is hugging him. He stays still in shock. Well this is unexpected, he thinks.

"Thank you," She whispers in Tony's ear sincerely. Tony doesn't understand why and attempts to sputter out a reply but just as fast as she had hugged him, she lets him go, leaving him to fall to the floor once again just as he was getting out the words you're welcome.

Natasha walks towards Steve and he wraps her in his arms. Tony looks up to see Steve is in Natasha clutches. She is looking up into his eyes and they are staring at each other in a loving way that makes Tony a bit nauseous. He walks away from the scene limping.

Later he realizes he will probably lose his best friend to this stupid romance and it is so unlike Captain America to give in so easily. Tony doesn't like how this ended too quickly. Maybe Natasha had some type of mind control over Steve. Tony begins to come up with many silly theories for how this all happened, some ideas including evil aliens. He goes to look for the new couple. He finds them cuddling in Natasha's room.

"BEST FREIEND NO!" Tony says as he busts the door open dramatically.

Tony interrupts them but is a bit stunned at the sight before him of them being all sweet with each other and he cringes, covering his eye and mumbles something about that stupid eye twitch is coming back.

"Tony, can you please leave?" Steve says not taking his eyes of Tasha.

"No." Tony says defiantly, crossing his arms.

"No? What do you mean no?" Steve finally turns to him.

"No. No. No! I know I didn't go to hell and back to protect you and then you just give in like nothing. That is not the Steve I know! That is not my best friend! There is something up, Rogers. After all we went through, I will not stand here and let you get laid-

"Tony we weren't-" Steve tries to say but Tony continues.

"What kind of a friend would I'd be if I just let you give in? What do you take me for, Rogers? I- " Tony's speech was cut short by Natasha hitting a pressure point on his neck. Tony's legs wobble for a second. "Damn." He says and then he collapses to the ground, blacking out and drooling on the floor happily in peace.

Natasha giggles as she watches him. Steve is staring at Natasha's face unaware he's still smiling at her. He gently moves her head back to face him and kisses her sweetly on the lips and Natasha complies happily.

And they all live happily ever after=) Well that is until biological monsters, aliens, doom bots and what not attack the city from time to time but aside from that…. They all live happily ever after=D


End file.
